


The Greatest View

by thefangirlingdead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirror Sex, Narcissism, erwins kind of kinky as fuck, holy shit like a lot of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlingdead/pseuds/thefangirlingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin wants Levi to see what he sees when they have sex.<br/>(AKA: Erwin fucks Levi in front of a mirror and makes him watch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest View

**Author's Note:**

> _The greatest view_  
>  _Straight to my chest_  
>  _Is you baby_  
>  _'Cause I've been there before_  
>  -[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhUsixmVnDI)
> 
> **A/N:**  
>  So uh, yeah, I rarely write porn because it feels like a chore to me for some reason, but all of the sudden I had this idea and had to write it and then it turned into 4,000 words of shameless smut. So enjoy!

It all starts with a comment that Erwin makes one night, as he's fucking Levi into his mattress, pressing into him with deep, long thrusts. Levi knows that Erwin loves it like this - drawing it out until he's a quivering, moaning mess underneath him, aching for his touch - and he'd be lying if he said he didn't love it as well. Because while he enjoys it when they fuck hard and fast, desperate against the wall of Erwin's office or on top of his desk, he can't deny how much he aches to feel Erwin's cock, pressing slow and deep into him, splitting him open only to pull out slowly and do it all over again. No, he may like it when Erwin slams into him, rough and quick, teeth latched onto his skin to keep himself from crying out, but he loves it like this. He loves feeling Erwin's hands all over him, his body on top of him, his cock pressing into him at just the right angle when they take it slow. When Erwin takes it slow, pulling him apart piece by piece.

It also has something to do with the way that Erwin talks to him when they fuck like this, breath low and smoky, soft against the short hairs on his neck, and tonight is no exception.

"Fuck," Erwin breaths against Levi's skin, lips brushing his neck when he speaks, "Look at you."

And yeah, that voice almost always does the trick. Levi throws an arm over his eyes, arching his back up into Erwin’s thrusts, his other hand gripping the sheets of his Commander's bed, murmuring out a soft, " _Erwin_ -" He both loves and hates his voice when he's like this, so close to the edge, raw and fucked out. He's practically mewling, voice high, and his breath catches in his throat as Erwin thrusts into him, cutting off anything else he was planning on saying. Which, who knows what it was at this point? His brain short circuits when Erwin speaks again.

"You should see yourself, Levi," He murmurs, and Levi can't practically feel his voice. It rattles his bones, sends a shiver down his spine, causing him to grip onto the sheets even harder. His lips are close to Levi's ear, and Levi knows that if he had the willpower to move his arm and open his eyes, he'd see the other man looking down at him. He can't handle that right now, though. He'd come on the spot, and right now, he's trying to hold out for as long as he can. Trying to savor it.

"Do you have any idea what you look like when I'm fucking you?" Erwin asks, and the question hits Levi like a punch to the gut. He'd pay good money to hear Erwin speak to him like this all the time, his voice thick and syrupy, practically dripping into his ear. The sound of it is almost enough to make him come. Almost.

Levi whines high in his throat, and he feels his cheeks flush at the noise. Somehow, Erwin always manages to do this to him. Always manages to turn him into a moaning mess beneath him, fingers pressing hard into Levi's hips, his cock hitting him at just the right angle on every thrust.

"Well-" Levi chokes on his words, barely managing to grit out, "There's not a fucking mirror."

And Erwin actually pauses at those words, hips stilling, cock halfway out of Levi. The loss of motion causes Levi to thrash his head back and forth. His free hand - the one that had previously been gripping the sheets - quickly finds its place on Erwin's back, nails scratching down the exposed skin.

"Erwin," He whines, and at this point, he can't even bring himself to care about what his voice sounds like, "Please."

Thankfully, Erwin resumes movement at that, hips pistoning forward. The sensation is enough for Levi to cry out, fingernails digging into Erwin's shoulder.

Still, Erwin keeps talking.

"You take it so well," He murmurs, mouthing wetly at Levi's neck, "Come on, _come for me, Levi_."

Levi turns his head to the side at that, biting down on his wrist as he presses his hips up, up, up into Erwin's. And when he comes, it's with a whimper.

* * *

 

It all starts with that night - with the few things that Erwin says, low and hot in Levi's ear - but Levi doesn't quite understand that until a few days later. 

Days off in between expeditions and other work are very few and far between, so when Levi finds himself with a free evening a couple of days later, he decides that relaxation is in order, starting with a nice long, hot shower. Because it feels good to relax, letting the hot water rush over his tired and overworked muscles. It feels good to close his eyes and forget about everything for a while.

But just as Levi is stepping out of the shower into the steam-filled bathroom, the door opens without warning. For a split second, he grips the towel around his waist a little bit tighter - for a split second, he's annoyed at whoever decided to let themselves in without knocking -  but when he looks up at _Erwin_ walking through the door and shutting it behind himself, he relaxes, even breathing out a little sigh.

"You couldn't wait?" He asks incredulously, looking up at the other man. He should know the answer to that by now, though, especially when he sees the _look_ in Erwin's eyes. They're low-lidded and full of intent, and it only takes a few seconds - enough time for Erwin shut the door behind himself and close the gap between them - before he's leaning in, fingers brushing against Levi's knuckles.

"No," He murmurs softly, leaning down to mouth gently at Levi's neck, "I couldn't."

" _Fuck_ , Erwin," Levi mutters out. He dips down and away, trying halfheartedly to escape from Erwin's hands and lips and low, lustful eyes. "Not now. I just got clean."

"You can get clean again," Erwin coaxes.

His words earn a scoff on top of a soft, muttered, " _You've got to be kidding me_ ," from Levi.

"Come on," Erwin presses, seemingly serious. He leans in again, nosing at the space just below Levi's ear that makes his knees go weak, breath ghosting over his skin until their lips are aligned. And when Levi doesn't pull away or make an attempt to argue with him, Erwin dips down, pressing a kiss to his parted lips. His hands drift down again, just brushing softly along Levi's waist, his hips. His nails drag easily and gently across Levi's skin, down to where it meets the towel, and at the touch, Levi's grip on the fabric loosens. He almost lets go of it, but manages to catch himself.

When Erwin pulls away to lean down again, lips soft on Levi's jaw, Levi opens his mouth to argue, to say something, but he only gets out a breathy, _"Erwin-"_ before the other man leans closer, pressing a thigh between his legs. Levi lets his head fall forward at that. "Ah - _damn it_."

And he almost misses the way that Erwin smirks against his skin at that. _Almost_ , because one of Erwin's hands finds its way around his waist at the same time, snaking down and around the small of his back. The touch causes him to arch forward - an involuntary reaction - and at his movement, Erwin lets his hand dip just barely below the towel. And Levi can't help the way his grip loosens on the fabric when he feels Erwin's fingers gently pressing into  his ass, squeezing then letting off teasingly. It's hard, just verging on too much, but before Levi has a chance to get used to it, Erwin's letting go and repeating the action again. And while his hand works its way under the towel, his other one slides up Levi's stomach, chest, pausing to pinch and twist at a nipple, just gently. Teasingly.

Levi gasps at the sensation, lifting his head. "Erwin, _ah-_ "

"Let me fuck you," Erwin returns, voice thick. Smoky. He noses at the spot just under Levi's ear again, lips just ghosting along his skin. "Please, Levi."

And at that, Levi swallows hard, letting go of his one last bit of resolve. He drops the towel.

Suddenly, Erwin's lips are on his, insistent and demanding, heavy as they press forward, and Levi melts against the touch. He always does, whenever Erwin kisses him like this. Because while Levi prides himself on being strong-willed and stubborn, Erwin knows how to pick him apart. Erwin knows how to get under his skin, how to turn him into putty under his hands. And that's exactly what he does. Erwin's hands find their place - one on his face, one on his neck - holding Levi firmly in place.

The kiss is long - deep - and by the time that Erwin pulls away to dip down and mouth at his neck again, Levi is breathless. Distantly, he wants to push Erwin away, wants to chastise him for doing this to him right out of the shower - because his hair hasn't even dried yet and there's still steam on the mirror - but he doesn't. Instead, Levi sighs out, his nails raking up the back of Erwin's shirt as the other man bites at his neck. Instead, he lets himself to relax, because they rarely have time for this. Because he can take another shower. Because he can never get enough of _this_.

And then suddenly and abruptly, Erwin is pulling away. Suddenly, his hands and lips are gone, and Levi almost bites out a protest - _"What the fuck Erwin?"_ \- but then there's a rough hand on his hip, the other on his waist. But then, he's flipping Levi around, easily and effortlessly, and pressing his body flush up against Levi's still damp back. He Leans in, sinking his teeth into the tight muscle between Levi's neck and his shoulder, which earns a surprised gasp from the other man.

"Erwin, I-" Levi attempts, but once again, his brain short circuits. His thoughts are cut short, because then Erwin is soothing the bite with his tongue, kissing and nosing against his skin, and Levi can feel, even through his clothes - and _holy shit,_ Erwin is wearing too far too much clothing - how hard he is. "Fuck," He breathes, arms falling forward to support himself up against the counter, "Erwin, _Bedroom. Now._ "

But to his surprise, Erwin doesn't move behind him. "No," He mutters softly in return, hands securely holding Levi in place. Wordlessly, his foot searches for and kicks over a block of wood that had been sitting on the floor, a few feet to the right. It's a stepping stool - something that Levi uses to reach the top shelf of the cabinet when nobody is around - and Levi immediately knows what's being asked of him when Erwin nudges it against his own bare feet.

He cracks a small smile, rolls his eyes, but complies and steps up onto the wood, evening out their hips. Because he _knows_ what Erwin has planned for them, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't totally into it. Levi turns at that, craning his neck to look at Erwin for a moment, eyes meeting low, lust blown ones. "You fucking pervert," He accuses gently, but it doesn't stop him from leaning up, pressing his lips to his Commander's.

The kiss is messy, rushed, and anxious, and when they pull apart, Levi can't even bring himself to care about the strand of spit that follows him before breaking and landing on his chest. No, he can't bring himself to care, because suddenly, Erwin is pushing his own pants down, only pausing for a brief moment to pull a bottle of lube out of his pocket. Because _of course_ he's prepared.

Before long, he's draping himself over Levi, using one hand to press into his back - just between his shoulder blades - pushing him down onto the counter. And Levi complies easily, fingers gripping along the sink, turning his face sideways on the cold countertop, lifting his hips just slightly when Erwin presses two slick fingers against him. It's gentle, teasing, and while Levi wants to thrust back against him, he doesn't. Instead, he attempts to hold onto his patience, allowing Erwin to hold him down, maintaining control. Because while he wants to bite something at him - _"Hurry up, asshole"_ \- he also likes it when Erwin takes command.

So he lets Erwin move slowly, as he enjoys so much. He lets Erwin inch his fingers inside, lets him take him apart piece by piece. Levi lets out a deep breath, fingers flexing, eyes fluttering closed, and lifts his ass up into the touch. 

Erwin knows just how to move - just what to do - to make Levi arch back against him, too. He knows the right way to crook his fingers, the perfect amount of pressure to apply, to get Levi worked up. It’s just enough, just right, and it makes Levi sigh out, thrusting back against him. He can feel himself getting hot already, too, a thin sheen of sweat coating his clean body, and normally Levi would be annoyed about getting dirty so soon after getting out of the shower, but with Erwin's fingers in his ass, pressing in at just the right angle, those thoughts fly right out the window.

Before long, Levi is rolling himself back against Erwin's fingers, asking for more. Before long, the two fingers aren't enough, and Levi aches for something more. He aches for Erwin's cock to split him open, fill him up. He breathes out a huff of air, ready to voice his needs, and that's when Erwin moves.

He's quick when he does it, too. Within seconds, Erwin is moving the hand on Levi's back, reaching forward to cup his chin from behind, tilting his head up just barely, just enough so that when Levi opens his eyes, he's looking up into the mirror, the glass still just barely covered in a thin veil of steam. He can make out Erwin's face, however, and the low, hungry look in his eyes. The sight sends a shiver down his spine, and a pooling heat in his stomach.

" _Fuck_ ," He mutters, "Erwin-"

And then he gets it. He gets it, because Erwin is looking down at that, hair falling in his face, and Levi accidentally catches his own reflection in the mirror, mouth parted, pupils blown wide with lust, cheeks flushed. He catches his damp hair and his sweaty skin, and gasps, just barely, before averting his gaze back up to Erwin. _Erwin_ , with his eyes low, concentrated. He vividly remembers Erwin's words to him the last time they fucked - _"Do you have any idea what you look like when I'm fucking you?" -_ and he remembers his own snarky comment in return. Apparently, Erwin had taken his words to heart.

" _Erwin-_ " Levi repeats, voice quiet, breathless.

" _Look at you_ ," Erwin murmurs in return. He leans in, lips brushing against Levi's neck, and looks up, locking eyes with him in the mirror. The image is almost too much, and Levi can't help but close his eyes, tilting his head back, leaning into Erwin's touch, Erwin's fingers. He rests his head on Erwin's shoulder, letting out a deep, shaky breath.

"So fucking pretty," Erwin continues, and Levi can't help but moan out at that. He can't help it, because then Erwin is finally pressing three fingers into him, crooking them and spreading them, stretching him easily. And Levi can't look at himself in the mirror. Not now. He doesn't even look like himself like this, with Erwin's fingers pressing into his ass, his skin flushed and his cheeks red. No, he looks completely different, so instead of watching himself in the mirror, he leans back against Erwin, holding back another moan as he cants his hips backward, reveling in the precise press of his fingers, in the way that he mouths gently at his neck, in the way he keeps a gentle hand on his chin, holding him in place.

It isn't until Erwin eventually pulls his fingers out that he lets go of Levi's neck, allowing him to slump against the counter again. And still, Levi doesn't look at the mirror. Instead, he lies his face on the cool countertop as he had before, lifting his ass up toward Erwin. And thankfully, the other man seems to catch the hint. Thankfully, it only takes a few seconds - _long_ seconds, for Levi - before Erwin presses his cock just barely against Levi's puckered hole. He doesn't push in though, just rests there teasingly, and _that's_ almost enough to kill Levi. He presses forward gently, just almost enough pressure, then pulls back, teasing him, and Levi _aches_ everywhere that Erwin isn't filling him up. He feels empty, anxious. His fingers flex on the counter again.

"Fuck, _Erwin_ -" He mutters, trying again to press his hips backward, “Come on.”

But still, Erwin teases him. "What do you want?" He asks, soft against his skin, and Levi can practically _hear_ the smile in his voice. He knows that he's doing. Erwin's said it himself - he loves seeing Levi like this, begging, aching, mewling underneath him. And that's why they're in front of the mirror; he wants Levi to see it, too.

So Levi gives him what he wants. While it makes his cheeks flush and it's so _awfully_ out of character - usually he's so composed, so cold, stubborn - he groans, pressing his ass up again. " _Fuck_ ," He mutters, "Fuck me. _Please_ , Erwin - oh my god-"

And it seems to do the trick, because at that, Erwin is thrusting in sharply and all at once and Levi can't help the way he arches his back, lifting his head and crying out at the sudden movement. The pressure isn't unwelcome, though. No, it's a known fact that Levi loves it when Erwin fucks him like this; when he's rough and unforgiving, when he makes Levi feel every drag of his cock, every press of his hips. Levi loves the way that Erwin's fingers dig into his skin when he fucks him, just almost hard enough to leave a mark, and he loves the way that Erwin's cock fills him up, the way it splits him in half.

Erwin waits for a moment after the first press of his hips though, allowing Levi to get used to it, to catch his breath. And while he appreciates Erwin's concern, Levi can't help but press himself backwards into him, fucking himself shallowly on Erwin's dick because he just _feels so full_ , and if the other man doesn't start moving soon, he's certain that he'll fucking die. So Levi can't help the way he uses his leverage to press back against Erwin, moaning low in his throat.

And apparently, that's enough for Erwin. He's letting go of Levi's hips with one hand at that, reaching forward to catch Levi's chin as he did before, lifting his head up and effectively arching the smaller man's back as he does so, only pressing himself in deeper. Levi opens his eyes, letting out another low moan in return, and as he does, he catches his reflection again.

It's on accident - Levi had completely forgotten about the mirror in front of them when Erwin had pressed into him - but now that he's looking up, Levi catches himself in the mirror and his cheeks burn hot at the image in front of him. His eyes dart over himself, over Erwin, with his lowered eyes and messy hair, and he gasps. He gasps, because suddenly, Erwin's hand is on his throat and his hips are pistoning forward, and he isn't certain if he should focus more on the perfect press of the other man's cock inside of him, or the dangerous, barely there pressure of his hand on his throat. Because while Erwin doesn't cut off the air by any means - he wouldn't, not without asking, and Levi knows it - he does press in just barely, just adding enough pressure to make the sensation almost too much. To make Levi's cock feel heavy between his legs, to make the heat almost unbearable in his stomach.

"You look like you were made to take it," Erwin murmurs lowly, leaning in and catching Levi's attention, watching how Levi's eyes dart over their reflection. " _Fuck_ , Levi."

And Levi would have fallen over at that - overwhelmed by everything - if it weren't for Erwin’s hand splayed across his jaw and neck, holding him upright, making his body arch, ass pressing perfectly into his cock. No, he doesn't collapse, but he does feel a shudder rip though his body, and he does hear his voice come out high and soft, how it always does when Erwin fucks him like this. "Erwin-"

"You love my cock, don't you?" Erwin continues to murmur, watching Levi's reflection in the mirror. Watching the way he cants his hips backward, using his hands on the counter for leverage. "Of course you do - look at you. You're practically begging for it. You love the way it feels, the way it fills you up-"

" _Erwin_ ," Levi gasps, because _holy shit_. Erwin's always been one to talk to him while he fucks him, but usually, Levi doesn't see his face when he does so. Usually, Levi's own face is pressed into the mattress, hidden by his own arm, nuzzled into Erwin's neck. No, he's never actually _seen_ Erwin while he talks to him like this, and he's most definitely never seen his _own_ face upon hearing it.

" _Come on_ , Levi," Erwin coaxes, voice gentle, even as he fucks into him, hard and slow, "Look at yourself."

And who would Levi be not to comply? He listens to Erwin's request, once again letting his eyes dart over his reflection - over his flushed face, his hardened nipples, sweaty skin, his own cock, hard and leaking against the counter top, the way his hands grip onto the stone. And despite how narcissistic it may be, he can't help but moan out at the sight. One of his hands reaches up and behind himself, fisting roughly in Erwin's hair and he presses his hips backwards, meeting him thrust for thrust, and he'll be _damned_ if they don't look good like this. If the curve of his body against Erwin's lean, muscular one doesn't add to the heat, burning low in his stomach.

Now, he can't take his eyes off of their reflection. So _this_ is what Erwin had been talking about.

And apparently, his vocabulary has been reduced to nothing but curses and his Commander's name as he fucks himself on his dick, arching backward against him. "Fuck - _fuck,_ Erwin-"

"Just like that," Erwin responds, voice just verging on the edge of a moan. Because there's no way that he's not getting off on this as well. No, his flushed, damp skin and blown-out eyes are evidence of that. The way he thrusts just a little bit faster, with a little less finesse is proof of that.

" _Look at you_ ," He murmurs, "You're beautiful, Levi. You look so perfect taking my cock. Feel so good..."

And Levi can't help the whine that escapes, high in his throat, because Erwin's hitting the perfect spot inside of him and his hand applies just the right amount of pressure on his neck and he's close, _so, so close_. " _Erwin-_ "

Erwin leans in, pressing his lips hotly to Levi's neck, but still, he never takes his eyes off of their reflection. Still, he keeps the pace up, keeps his hand on Levi's throat. "I bet you can come without being touched," He coaxes, voice low, syrupy, "You've done it before. You look exquisite like this, your back arching, your face all twisted... _Come on_ , Levi, you can do it - Fuck your pretty ass on my cock."

And _fuck_ , if that isn't the hottest thing that Levi has ever heard. He almost closes his eyes, _almost_ , but instead, he maintains the eye contact, mouth parted, damp hair hanging in front of his face. " _Oh my god-"_

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Erwin murmurs, leaning in to brush his lips against the shell of Levi's ear, "Come on, _show me_."

And that's about enough. Because Erwin is right, at this rate, Levi _is_ going to come untouched. And while his cock aches, and while he wishes that Erwin would just fucking _touch him_ , he also doesn't dare ask him to let go of his perfect grip on his neck, or the bruising pressure on his hip. No, instead, Levi finds himself rutting helplessly against the counter, then back against Erwin's cock.

"Erwin," He breaths, voice high, almost lost in the sound of skin-on-skin, echoing throughout the room, "I'm-"

"Come on, Levi," He coaxes, teeth biting just gently into the skin under his ear, " _Come for me_."

And Levi isn't sure what does it - if it's Erwin's voice in his ear, the dangerous pressure on his neck, or the vision of them staring back at him in the mirror - but he's coming at that, back arching, head thrown back, eyes screwing closed. Erwin's speed doubles at Levi's orgasm - at the feeling of his muscles tightening around him - and it only takes a few seconds before he's finishing as well, shooting deep into Levi and filling him up before letting go of his chin and allowing his body to drape over him.

For a moment, everything is still. Levi lets himself fall forward shortly after Erwin releases his neck, arms stretched out over the cool stone of the counter top, face and damp hair pressed against the hard surface as he catches his breath. For a moment, Erwin doesn't move either, instead opting for pressing his lips against Levi's back over and over, hands soothing over his skin softly.

Eventually, Erwin pulls out and steps away slightly, giving Levi his space. And eventually, Levi steps down from the wooden block, taking a deep breath before turning, to look at Erwin. The sweat has already started to cool on his skin and he shivers, hands running up and down his arms.

"That was-" He starts, but can't come up with anything to finish his sentence because Erwin is looking down at him, lopsided grin plastered on his flushed face, hair messy and brushing over his forehead and into his eyes.

"You're a fucking pervert," He finally settles with, crossing his arms.

Erwin chuckles and takes a step forward, and while part of Levi wants to stop him - because he's gross and sweaty and he's still wearing his dirty shirt, for fuck's sake - but he doesn't. Instead, he lets Erwin into his space. He lets Erwin reach forward, fingers brushing gently against his hips. "You weren't complaining," He offers, smile widening.

Levi huffs out a breath of air. "No," He agrees, "But I am now. Get undressed. We're showering." He turns at that, brushing past Erwin to bend over, turning the water on again, and he hears the man chuckle from behind him before the sound of fabric hitting the floor.

Levi spares him one glance before stepping into the hot stream of water, eyes narrowed. "Don't get any ideas, asshole."

And Erwin smirks in response. "I wouldn't dare."


End file.
